Chase and Andies Night
by zanessaforever207
Summary: Chase and Andie have now slept together find out what happened the day after with the crew and what happened between Chase and Andie. Please don't leave mean reviews this is my first Step Up story.
1. Chapter 1

Chase and Andies big night!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything If I did I would force Brianna Evigan and Robert Hoffman to be together and I would adopt Adam G. Sevani with my friend Mairead even if he is older than us. Any way ENJOY! Hopefully**

Andie West woke up to the bright sun shinning through her curtains. She smiled as the thoughts of last night came back to her mond. She'd done it, she had given herself to the perfect guy. That guy was Chase Collins. The 'All star' of MSA.

Sarah had gotten her and Charlies things and went to stay at her sisters house that night to give them some privacy. Yeah Sarah knew what was going to happen that night. Andie and Chase had talked about it, so to avoid Sarah finding out on her own and getting into a huge argument with her Andie had went to her and asked her to bring her to the doctors to go on the pill.

Chase had brought Andie out to a romantic dinner and then brought her back home. When they arrived into Andies room she was shocked to find the room was dark, the only light being the candles surronding the room.

"What are you thinking about beautiful?" asked a deep voice pulling her out of her thoughts.

"How amazing last night was" she smiled

"Yeah it was" He smiled back at her " I love you"

"I love you too" she chuckled " It's funny. I never thought that I would say those words to any one in a non-friend way"

"Me too. The only people who I would say I love you too would be my friends and family...Until you came along."

"Yeah" she yawned

"Your still tired go back to sleep"

"What can I say? You wore me out last night" She smirked

Chase pulled her into his chest as he laughed

4 HOURS LATER!!

Andie woke up again to see the time on her clock was saying 12 'O' Clock and decided to go down and make something to eat for them. She made sure not to wake Chase as she threw on his shirt and a pair of boxers he left in her room when he stayed over.

As she was making their sandwhiches she heard Sarah and Charlie come through the door.

"Andie?" she called

"In here"

"Hey sweetie. Chase not up yet?"

"We woke up a few hours ago but fell back to sleep. I just woke up."

"So how did it go last night?"

"Oh Sarah it was...words can't even describe it. He was so caring and so gentle."

"Are you sore?"

"Yeah buts its not as bad as I expected it to be"

"Thats good but just to help a bit more theres advil in the cupboard."

"Thanks Sarah. Thank-you for everytghing. If it hadn't have been for you threatening to send me to Texas then Tyler wouldn't have told you about MSA and if you hadn't have let me stay then last night wouldn't have happened."

"In thankful for you too Sarah. So is the crew" interrupted a voice.

They both turned around to find Chase leaning against the door frame wearing only his pants and signature smirk.

"Your welcome kids but it wasn't just me"

"Yeah! It was Tyler and Blake and in some twisted way the 410 aswell." said Andie

Chase, Sarah and even Charlie stared at her as if she had gone nuts.

"Its just if they hadn't have pulled that prank then I wouldn't have been sent to audition at MSA" she explained.

"Ohhh" They all said

"Hey Andie the crew jsut texted me asking if we are rehearsing today. What will I tell them?"

"Sure why not? Tell them to meet us outside school in an hour."

"Alrighty" Chase said pulling out his phone to text the crew.

"You really love him don't you?" asked Sarah

"Yeah I do" Andie answered "Im going to go get dressed and give Chase his shirt back. Can't let everyone see his body. Only I can." She laughed as Sarah laughed along with her.

"Ok Andie. Have fun." Sarah said

"Oh you know I will."

40 MINUTES LATER AT MSA!!

Chase and Andie pulled up outside MSA to find the crew sitting outside on the steps looking bored out of their mind.

"Hey guys" They said getting out of the car.

"Hey" they said back.

"Its about time you guys got here Im bored out of my freaking skull here" exclaimed Moose

"Calm down Moose we're here aren't we. So lets go." said Chase as he pulled out the keys

As they walked in Andie felt herself being pulled back she turned round to see who it was. It was Fly, Missy, Kido and Sophie.

"What was that for?" Andie asked

"How did last night go?" asked Fly

"Guys I'll tell you later. But not right now."

"Awwww" they all moaned

**During that time with Chase and the guys**

"So dude are you going to tell us what happened or are we going to have to drag it out of you?" asked Hair

"Im not telling" he replied

"Oh dude come on" they all said

"Sorry." Chase said smirking

"You know what never mind your not our only resource. Andie might tell us or not even Andie one of the girls cause we all know that the girls will talk about this." Moose said smartly

"Ok you can go join the girls in their little girl talk and during that talk you can braid each others hair and talk about your feelings." Chase said

Monster, Hair, Smiles and Cable all "Ooooooohed" as Chase said this staring at Moose

"Damn your good."

"Thanks thats one of the things Andie said last night"

"Ok ew." Said Smiles

"Hey your the ones who wanted to know what happened last night!"

"Yeah but we didn't want to know your bed talk"

"If you wanna know what happened last night then thats what happened."

"Whatever dude" sighed Monster

**LATER THAT NIGHT!**

Chase and Andie had gone back to his place as Blake went out that night to visit his old friends from the Royal Ballet. They once again found themselves making love again.

"So what were the girls saying to you when we arrived at MSA?" Chase asked

"They asked about last night. About how it went and what happened." she answered "What about they guys and you?"

"It was the same thing." he answered "Did you tell them anything?"

"I only said that I would tell them later"

"I said I wasn't telling them but Moose being the nosy dude that he is said that either you would tell them or you'd tell the girls and they would tell them."

"Well they are going to have to wait for a long time cause I'm not telling them anything." she smirked

"Me either. It would be fun to see them squirm about it." Chase laughed as Andie laughed with him thinking what, especially Moose and Missy, would be like waiting to find out what happened that night.

"I love you Andie West" he said beginning to soothingly stroke her head

"I love you too Chase Collins." she replied sleepily "You know if you keep that up I might end up falling asleep."

"That was the point. Your tired."

"But i don't..." Andie was caught of when both hers and Chases phones began to ring. They reached over to grab them, but when they answered they heard the same thing

"TELL US!!" the crew shouted

"You know guys you kind of interrupted somethng...Oooh Chase don't touch me there" She giggled looking at Chase's confused face "We'll talk later guys. Bye" she said hanging up. She sqealed as she felt Chase pull her down to the bed.

"You are one sneaky woman" he said

"Thats why you love me" she smiled

"No. Theres more reasons why I love you"

"You are so corny boyband."

"Thats why you love me Sunshine" he smiled using the same tone as Andie

"No. Theres more reasons why I love you"

"Ha. Your so funny"

"Thats what they tell me"

Andie was once again cut off to what she was saying when Chase once again began kissing her.

"I thought I was tired?"

"Oh well if your tired your tired." he said beginning to stop kissing her

"Doesn't mean I'm too tired to do this"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. Well if your sure"

"Yeah I'm sure"

"Ok then" Chase said flipping them over so he was on top of Andie. "I really do love you" he said staring down at her

"I love you too"

"You know Moose told me about what happened between you and him after Missy's barbeque before our first performance at the streets. Just so you know I never thought about using you for the streets. You were too special than all those other girls."

"Thanks Chase. I thought you were after I was expelled I was so crushed."

"No way could I ever do that to you."

"I know that now."

"Come on lets continue from where we left off before"

"Oh yeah"

That night it was full of I love you's and laughter. They both knew each others real feelings towards the others and nothing was ever going to stop them from loving each other or showing each other how much they loved each other. Even if Moose was texting them every half an hour asking how it was going.

**Yeah I know its kind of rushed and suckish but this is my first Step Up story and its my first story after so long. But please review and tell me what you think.**

**Love,**

**Becky xoxo**


	2. Chase and Andies fight

"I HATE YOU!" Andie West shouted at her boyfriend of 8 months

"WELL I HATE YOU TOO!" he shouted back at her

"Well IF YOU HATE ME SO MUCH WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE?"

"FINE THEN I WILL!" he shouted walking away

Andie sighed with a heavy heart. How could she tell Chase she hated him? She loved him and would do anything for him. A few months ago she gave up her virginity to him. Andie cheered up a tiny bit when she saw her best friend Moose walk up to her.

"Hey Andie whats going on?"

"Oh nothing special Chase and I just broke up" she said sarcastically

"WHAT?! A ndie are you serious?"

"Yeah it happened like 2 seconds before you showed up"

"What happened?" he asked

"I don't know we just started out arguing then it led to a full scale fight so I said I hated him and he said it back but I don't hate him I love him"

"Oh Andie im so sorry. Hey why don't we hang out tonight?"

"No its fine. Im going to the store after school and buy a whole load of tubs of Ben & Jerrys and candy then snuggle up on the couch with a bunch of really cheesy romance movies"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I just wanna be alone tonight"

"Alright"

The said bye to each other as the bell rang and left to go to theri classes. Moose went to his history class where most of the crew, except Chase and Andie were.

"Hey guys you won't believe what I just found out"

"What" they asked

"Boyband and Sunshine broke up"

"Haha Moose your not even funny" said Missy

"No its true Andie told me taht they got into a huge fight and told each other they hated each other but the thing is Andie didn't mean it she loves him." Moose explained

"Oh My God. What are we going to do?" asked Fly

"Don't worry I've got a plan. Ok this is what we're going to do Missy, Sophie and I are going to..." **(Ha you didn't think I was actually going to let you know the plan)**

**THAT NIGHT**

Andie wiped the tears away from her eyes as she answered the door. She opened it to come face to face with Missy, Sophie and Moose.

"Moose I told you..."

"Yell at me in the car but hurry up and get changed. We're going to the Dragon." Moose said while pushing the 3 girls up the stairs. When he heard Andies door close he pulled out his phone

"Hey yeah we got her have you got?...Yeah ok good...See ya there in like half an hour..Bye"

**30 minutes later!!**

Ah the Dragon thought Andie it was an awesome place to go but this was where she first saw and talked to Chase.

"Hey Andie why don't you go over to the bar and get us a seat me and the crew need to ask DJ Sand something." said Missy

"Ok I'll see you guys in a little bit"

"Yeah we won't be long and you won't be lonely" said Sophie rushing away from Andie before she could ask her what she meant by that wih Missy and Sophie

"Ok" Andie said so totally confused as she walked to the bar

"Did you get ditched to?" asked a voice behind her.

She recognised that voice she turned around to come face to face with Chase.

"What are you doing here?" she asked so completely shocked

"Well the crew said that they wanted to go to the Dragon and dragged me here but as soon as we got here they went off to talk to DJ Ssnds. What about you?"

"That's the same with me only it was just Moose, Sophie and Missy that brought me here and they told me they had to talk to Sands to. What do you think they're planning?"

"I don't know but you know its going to be something bad." Chase said and Andie just nodded her head agreeing with him "You know I didn't mean when I said I hated you I was just angry and said something that I never and will never mean."

"Me either. Friends?"

"Friends"

They smiled at each other as they shook each others hands and smiled when Chase was about to hug her they heard a familiar voice behind them

"Well well well what have we here?"

They turned around to see it was Tuck and the other members of the 410.

"Listen Tuck we don't wanna fight." began Chase

"Oh really? Thats the same tone you used last time I kicked your ass"

"What? That was you who did that?" asked Andie

"Oh you didn't tell her huh? Well I didn't expect you too I'd be ashamed too"

"You already should as it wasn't really a fair fight you had two other dudes to help you out"

"Oh wow thats shocking" said Andie sarcastically "When is Tuck ever fair"

"You know what..."

"Hey people we have a special thing for you tonight we're going to get some kareoke going and the first people to try it out are the crew members of the MSA crew and they would like to dedicate these special songs to their leaders" announced DJ Sands

"They wouldn't!" excalimed a horrified Andie

"Oh but they would" Chase answered in the same tone

_The crew_

_Stop in the name of love before you break my heart_

_Smiles_

_Think it all over oveeeer_

Andie and Chase looked horrified at each other as everyone else just laughed as they knew what they were doing and why they were doing

_Missy_

_Reunited_

_The Crew _

_And It feels so good_

_Fly _

_Go kiss her Chase baby!_

Chase looked at Fly while Andie just hid her face with her hat.

_The Crew_

_Reunited and Its understoooood_

_Moose_

_Chase you must make a pact. You gotta get your Andie back!!!_

_The Crew _

_Where there is loooove you'll be therrreee_

_Moose (Shouting)_

_JUST LOOK OVER YOUR SHOULDER CHASE!!!!!!  
_

Chase and Andie looked at each other once aagain but smiled. Chase held his hand out for Andie and Andie took it without hesitation and told whispered something to the 410 and left with Chase. But while they were walking out they heard the Crew beginning to sing yet another song.

_Monster_

_Dayo_

_Cable_

_Dayo_

_Missy_

_AYYYYYYYYYOOOOOO_

_Hair_

_Isadayo_

_Kido _

_Isadayo_

_The Crew _

_Daylight come and me wanna go hoooooome_

_Missy_

_BLEFOVA!! BLEFOVA!!_

"Thank you!! YOU GUYS HAVE BBEN GREAT!!" shouted Smiles

The club just laughed and cheered for the crew hoping that the crews plan had worked. The crew walked over to where Chase and Andie should have been sitting

"Hey where'd they go?" asked Kido

"I don't know. Maybe Meezy would know"

"If your looking for D and white boy they left" said Felicia

"They left? Together?" asked Sophie

"Yeah they left when you started singing Dayo. But they did leave holding hands and smiling" explained one of the girl crew members

"Alright maybe our plan worked" said Moose

"Yeah and tehy also said that they are going to kill you all slowly and painfully and will not show any of you mercy" explained that same girl

"Oh well it was nice knowing you guys" said Moster

"You too" they all said

" But it was totally worth it" said Cable

"Oh yeah not saying it wasn't. Im just saying bye" said Monster

**THE NEXT DAY AT THE CREWS REHEARSLE **

The crew had already arrived at the studio where they would always practise. They were worrying about what would happen to them it may not seem it but Chase and Andie are pretty scary when they want to be. They froze up when they heard doors slamming closed and laughter. It was Chase and Andie.

"Hey guys" they greeted

"Ok before you start we just want to say we're sorry and that all we wanted to do was help you guys get back together cause you guys need to be together I mean its just weird hearing you guys Boyband and Sunshine not being together" explained Smiles

"Don't worry you guys we went back to my place and we talked things out." said Andie

"By talked things out do you mean you guys did it?" asked Missy

"Pretty much yeah" laughed Chase

"But in all seriousness thanks you guys if it wasn't for you Chase and I would still be apart" Andie said hugging her friends

"Your welcome Andie but you really have to thank Moose it was his idea" said Fly

"Wow Moose thanks. Where did you get the idea anyway?"

"I was watching a re-run of the _Fresh Prince of Bel Air_" he confessed

"Wow are relationship rested in the hands of the _Fresh Prince_" laughed Chase

"Hey that show was amazing.!" exclaimed Moose "Man did that show make me cry when it ended."

"Oh thank God now I know I wasn't the only one that cried at the end of that show"

The crew laughed as Moose and Andie confessed on what they did when they show ended and sat there for almost an hour talking about their favourite shows and about what they did when they ended and Chase and Andies hands never left each other.

**Ok It wasn't the best I only liked some of what I wrote and as you may have already noticed I got this idea from The Fresh Prince of Bel Air. **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Love,**

**Becca**


End file.
